1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular hanging rack for supporting a variety of hair accessories which are worn in the manner of garments, such as head bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hanging racks have been the subject of prior art patents. A tie rack having plural, parallel bars for supporting ties is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,217, issued to Herbert W. Dixon on Oct. 20, 1936. U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,088, issued to Anne Miller on Oct. 18, 1988, discloses a hanging garment carrier wherein the garment engaging members are arranged to extend vertically, there being several parallel such members.
A plurality of vertically oriented article carriers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,865, issued to John H. Batts et al. on Jul. 12, 1977. Additional carriers may be stacked in cascading fashion by hooking a new carrier to the end of a similar carrier previously attached to and depending from an upper carrier.
Similar cascading arrangements of ordinary clothes hangers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,098, issued to Robert A. Bredeweg et al. on Oct. 3, 1989; 4,872,568, issued to Ernest Lehmann on Oct. 10, 1989; and 5,029,739, issued to Russell O. Blanchard et al. on Jul. 9, 1991.
Construction of a horizontal bar of a hanger for engaging a draped garment thereon is seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,194,457, issued to Sanford Jerome Freilich on Jul. 13, 1965, and 5,161,720, issued to Chester Kolton et al. on Nov. 10, 1992. Freilich provides a spiral member defining peaks and valleys; Kolton et al. provides, an essentially planar bar having peaks molded therein.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.